<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiny New Toy by WickedWitchoftheWilds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825272">Shiny New Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds'>WickedWitchoftheWilds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Olympus [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Apex - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Nexus - Freeform, Porn, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So-Hee comes home with a new toy and they give it a try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evfra de Tershaav/Original Character(s), Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s), Evfra/So Hee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Olympus [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WWKinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiny New Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evfra looked up as the door to his quarters on the Nexus opened. So-Hee walked in the door, her eyes darting around the room. When they landed on him, she smiled and moved her hands behind her back. “Hey,” she said, walking through the kitchenette to the living area.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes. She looked guilty. And it seemed she was hiding something from him. “Hello,” he greeted her, leaning back against the couch. “What have you done?”</p>
<p>She paused beside the couch. “Why do you think I’ve done something?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I know you,” he said. “And you’re acting like you’ve done something.”</p>
<p>“I just went out with Helayphea and Saash. They opened a few shops and we thought we’d check them out. New mods and such.” She rested her knee on the seat of the couch. She had yet to move her hands from behind her back.</p>
<p>“And what did you buy?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Buy?”</p>
<p>“You’re hiding it behind your back are you not?”</p>
<p>“You don’t miss anything do you?” she grumbled, finally showing the small black bag she was holding in her hand. She sat down beside him on the couch. “One of the shops is sort of a…specialty shop.”</p>
<p>“What’s special about it?” Evfra asked.</p>
<p>“They sell sex stuff, toys and the like,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Toys?”</p>
<p>“You know…dildo, vibrators, bondage gear, lingerie—although that’s limited right now—lubes.” So-Hee ticked them off on her fingers as she went through them.</p>
<p>“I did not know,” Evfra said. “There is a market for this?”</p>
<p>She laughed. “There is always a market for it. And since we’re a little more settled, why not? They’re even consulting with Angara on how to make new and old products work for them as well.”</p>
<p>“I see.” His eyes flicked down to the bag. “And what did you buy from this place?”</p>
<p>So-Hee opened the bag and pulled out a small box. It was stamped with what he presumed was the name of the place but she opened the lid before he could read the name. Two items were nestled inside. One was a u-shaped purple device; the two ends were thicker and almost egg-shaped—there was texture on the inside of one of the ends—while the middle was slimmer. Beside it was a device that was large and round on one side and then tapered off. It looked like it would fit in his hand. There were buttons on the top. He was even more confused about its function, but she looked excited.</p>
<p>“It’s a couple’s vibrator,” she said. “One person wears it and the other person controls it. Although, one person could do it too, but it's marketed for couples.” She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.</p>
<p>“I am willing to give it a try,” Evfra said. “Did you want to tonight?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “I have to wash it and charge it first. Tomorrow?” she asked.</p>
<p>“A better idea,” he agreed. “We do have a meeting early in the morning.”</p>
<p>So-Hee put the lid back on the box before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “You’re the best.” She stood from the couch. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”</p>
<p>“I’ll join you shortly,” he said, watching her nod and walk into their sleeping quarters.</p>
<p>Evfra heard the faucet in the bathroom turn on. He took a moment to finish looking over his notes for the meeting tomorrow before he turned off the datapad and set it back on the table. When he walked into the bedroom she was already in shorts and a tank top and sitting on her side of the bed with her legs tucked under her. A show played on the interface at a low volume.</p>
<p>She was staring down at her tablet, her fingers tapping across the screen. She looked up once to smile at him as he gathered his clothes for after his shower.</p>
<p>When Evfra walked into the bathroom he noticed the toy sitting on a small towel on the bathroom counter. A wire was plugged into an outlet and also plugged into the toy. A small dot on the side was red.</p>
<p>Evfra had to admit he was curious. It would be an interesting addition to their intimate life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alarm clock woke them. So-Hee groaned beside him and rolled over, her back to him. Evfra reached beside him to shut off the alarm. The first one they had, he left on her side of the bad, but she smashed it on accident. After that, they kept it on his side.</p>
<p>Evfra rolled over onto his side to face her. She had the covers pulled up to her chin and was trying desperately to go back to sleep. But he wasn’t going to be late. Moving closer to her, he kissed the spot on her neck just underneath her ear. When she didn’t respond to that, he kissed her shoulder. “It’s time to get up,” he murmured, his mouth trailing back to her neck.</p>
<p>“It’s early,” she whined.</p>
<p>“We have a meeting,” he reminded her, his hand slipping up the front of her tank top to rest just underneath her breast.</p>
<p>“I swear Kandros sets meetings this early just to punish me,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>Evfra chuckled. “Perhaps if you didn’t push him so much, he wouldn’t.”</p>
<p>She cracked one eye open to glare at him. “Taking his side? Traitor.”</p>
<p>“I am simply stating a fact,” Evfra said. “You like to push buttons.”</p>
<p>“As I recall, you like that about me,” So-Hee shot back. “Especially when I push your buttons.”</p>
<p>Evfra nuzzled her neck. “I do,” he admitted. “And there will be time for that later. But first, you have to get up and get ready.”</p>
<p>So-Hee huffed. “Fine.” She kicked off the covers and extricated herself from his grasp. “I’ll shower then,” she said, staring at him blearily, still trying to wake up.</p>
<p>He watched as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. A series of pops made him grimace and she grinned. Human bodies were so strange. And noisy.</p>
<p>She walked to the bathroom, the light clicking on as she entered, and the door shut behind her. The shower turned on. Then her music. Evfra pushed the blankets off and stood. He took a few minutes to straighten the bed—something she never did—before padding out into the living area. She would appreciate coffee. Setting up the brewer, he placed a cup underneath and set the timer for ten minutes out. That way it would still be hot when they were ready to leave.</p>
<p>When he walked back into the bedroom, she was still in the shower. Evfra walked inside to a cloud of steam. Reaching along the wall, he turned on the vent. She poked her head from the side of the shower. “Forgot,” she said, looking a little more awake. “Are you joining me?” she asked.</p>
<p>“We don’t have time for that,” Evfra replied, leaning against the counter.</p>
<p>So-Hee pouted but disappeared behind the privacy screen.</p>
<p>His eyes strayed to the devices still sitting on the counter. The light was no longer red. He assumed it meant they were charged. He picked the u-shaped piece up. It was soft and flexible. “How long does this work for?” he asked.</p>
<p>So-Hee looked around the corner. “Um…I think it said a continuous 90 minutes. But it’ll last longer if you use it sparingly.” The shower turned off and a few seconds later she stepped out, reaching for a towel. “Do you want to try it when we get back?”</p>
<p>It looked discreet and like it would be easy to hide. “Is it loud?” he asked instead.</p>
<p>So-Hee wrapped the towel around herself when she was done drying off and walked over to where he was standing. She grabbed the remote and clicked the on button. The device buzzed in his hand, but it was very quiet. She clicked another button and the vibration was stronger and a little louder. Clicking it back off, she set it down on the counter again.</p>
<p>His eyes tracked her as she walked back into the room and dropped her towel. He had an idea. But he didn’t know if she would agree.</p>
<p>Walking up behind her, he leaned over to wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder. So-Hee giggled. “I thought you said we didn’t have time,” she murmured</p>
<p>He opened his hand, the device sitting in his palm. “Why don’t we try it now?” he proposed.</p>
<p>She whirled around to face him. Her eyebrows had nearly disappeared into her hairline. “You want me to wear it for the meeting?” she asked.</p>
<p>“If you want.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that…unprofessional?”</p>
<p>“We have been unprofessional before. I’m not sure why this request surprises you,” he said.</p>
<p>“Coming from you it does,” she rebutted, her lips curving into a smile. So-Hee reached up to curl her fingers in the fabric of his shirt. “I think I’ve corrupted you, Commander.”</p>
<p>Evfra snorted. “Is that a yes?” he asked.</p>
<p>So-Hee nodded. “I’ll wear it,” she said, pulling him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Evfra obliged her. Stepping forward, he coaxed towards the bed. Her knees hit the mattress and they stopped. Evfra kissed her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder. Impatient whines sounded in her throat. But then again, So-Hee was always impatient.</p>
<p>He gently nudged her backward so she would sit on the edge of the bed. Sinking to his knees, Evfra kissed right above her navel before moving lower. So-Hee parted her legs for him. He was doing this to get her ready, but she was already wet. It didn’t matter. His tongue found her clit and her back arched in response.</p>
<p>Time was against them. The meeting was starting in half an hour. And Evfra wanted nothing more than to spend that time with his head between her legs. He doubted So-Hee would disagree.</p>
<p>Her orgasm hit her quickly, making her thighs tighten around his head and a strangled cry fall from her lips. He waited until she relaxed before he gently inserted the toy. So-Hee reached down to help him position it correctly. She jerked slightly when she rested one side against her still-sensitive clit.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” he asked.</p>
<p>So-Hee nodded. “How much time do we have?” her voice was a little shaky.</p>
<p>Evfra checked the time. “Twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Time to get dressed,” she said, pushing herself upright. “And you need to get ready.”</p>
<p>“Coffee should be ready,” Evfra said, standing up and pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later she was standing in the kitchen in her APEX uniform and taking a sip of her coffee before screwing the lid on top. He was in his own uniform. The datapad with his notes was firmly in his hand. The remote control was tucked safely into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Ready?” she chirped as if it were a normal day.</p>
<p>The tram was crowded. She was smooshed between him and the wall. His arm was around her waist to keep her close. Taking sips of her coffee, she relaxed against him. Evfra reached into his pocket. He pressed the on button and she stiffened beside him. The tram ride wasn’t long enough to bring her to completion, but it was long enough to tease her.</p>
<p>So-Hee’s hand moved to his thigh and she squeezed—not hard enough to hurt him—and her fingers lightly dug into his thigh. Raising her coffee to her lips, she released a shaky breath.</p>
<p>The tram began to slow to a stop at Operations and Evfra turned it off again. Her nostrils flared. When the doors opened, she was one of the last to stand. Evfra clasped her hand and they walked towards APEX together.</p>
<p>Helayphea was standing by the entrance. She waved as they got closer. “Hey! Just in time,” she greeted them.</p>
<p>“Morning,” So-Hee answered. “Is it going to be a long one today?”</p>
<p>Helayphea shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” So-Hee murmured. “I might regret this.”</p>
<p>Evfra suppressed his grin. Helayphea just looked confused but opened the door to the rest of HQ. The three walked to the meeting room. Kandros was already standing at the front of the room. The rest of the Lieutenants and members of APEX were seated. Hahri and her team were also present, sitting in their own group.</p>
<p>So-Hee and Evfra took the last two empty seats against the wall. They were sitting right next to each other. So-Hee cradled her coffee cup in her hands and threw him a sideways glance. Perhaps she was trying to determine just how much he was going to tease her. But he gave her nothing. Pursing her lips, she turned towards Kandros.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s here, so let’s get started,” Kandros said.</p>
<p>Evfra waited for the perfect moment. And it was right when her eyes began to glaze over and her shoulders began to droop. He reached in his pocket again and clicked the button. So-Hee jumped slightly, her room-temperature coffee sloshing over the side and onto her pants.</p>
<p>Kandros shot her a look but didn’t stop.</p>
<p>So-Hee wiped the cup with her pants since they were already wet. A short huff under her breath made him smirk. She tried to sip her coffee like nothing was going on, but her thighs were pressed together. The back of her neck and her earlobes began to redden. She drew a deep breath in through her nose.</p>
<p>Evfra clicked it off again and he waited.</p>
<p>This time she didn’t relax. Her eyes darted between him and Kandros. She was expecting it this time. Perhaps she even felt herself ready.</p>
<p>Kandros asked her if she had anything to add to the meeting. She nodded. “I think it’s time we consider placing teams at EACH—”</p>
<p>Evfra clicked the button again, making her voice climb an octave. So-Hee paused, her cheeks turning pink, and cleared her throat. “Sorry,” she mumbled, taking a breath. “We should start placing teams on outposts and set up a rotation. That way if there are any planetside issues there are already teams close by.” So-Hee spoke quickly, the last few words fusing together.</p>
<p>Kandros nodded, staring at her concern. “That’s a good idea, Lieutenant. What does everyone else think?”</p>
<p>The question took the attention away from So-Hee and her shoulders dropped in relief. One hand clenched her coffee cup. He saw the other wedge itself under her thigh. Red worked its way back up her neck and ears. He waited a few seconds longer before turning it off again.</p>
<p>So-Hee’s breath stuttered. “Why did I say yes, again?” she hissed under her breath.</p>
<p>Evfra leaned close, his lips close to her ear. “Because you’re a glutton for punishment.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “Don’t forget, I can use this on you too,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but not now you can’t.”</p>
<p>She mumbled something under her breath—he was fairly certain it was a curse—and leaned back against him. He was sure she was eager for the meeting to be over. For them to return to their quarters and for him to allow her to finally finish. He was eager as well. Evfra wanted to see her dripping and flushed and swollen. Ready to fall apart at the slightest touch. And when she did orgasm, he wanted her to do so while he was fully sheathed within her.</p>
<p>The meeting dragged on for another hour. Evfra used the button sparingly. Just enough to keep her on her toes. To keep her ready.</p>
<p>When Kandros called an end, So-Hee was on her feet first. She ignored the strange glances thrown her way and after a few tense goodbyes, she grabbed Evfra’s hand. They walked to the tram. She was trying so hard to seem normal. But she couldn’t hide her urgency well. On the tram ride back, she kept his hand in hers, perhaps to keep him from using the device any further.</p>
<p>Thankfully, their quarters were not a far walk from the tram. And the moment the door closed behind him, her fingers were undoing the buckles of his armor with practiced ease. Her lips were warm and persistent when they pressed against his. In less than a minute, she had him bare-chested.</p>
<p>“So-Hee,” he murmured against her mouth.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Bedroom.”</p>
<p>She shook her head, her hands drifted down to his abdomen. “Compromise,” she demanded.</p>
<p>Evfra stepped forward, his hand going to her back when she stumbled backward. “Couch,” he ordered, his tone brokering no argument. And she didn’t argue. So-Hee turned and walked out of the kitchen. It was just a few steps but he could see the impatience plain on her face.</p>
<p>She reached for him again, but he batted her hands away. “Strip,” he said, his own hands moving to remove the rest of his armor. Evfra fought the urge to laugh when she pouted. But her fingers clumsily undid the buttons of her APEX uniform. It was tossed to the floor. Her nipples were visibly hard through her sports bra, and when she pulled it over her head, she shivered.</p>
<p>Completely bare, Evfra sat on the couch and watched her. The cool air on his glistening folds made him suppress a shiver of his own.</p>
<p>So-Hee pushed her pants down her hips and kicked them off. Only her underwear remained. And she didn’t take them off. The stretch of material between her legs was considerably darker than the rest of the fabric. Instead of straddling him, as he assumed she would, So-Hee sank down to her knees in between his thighs.</p>
<p>It reminded him of the first time they had spent the night together. How she had never been with another Angara before and yet, she almost made him finish just from the velvety texture of her mouth.</p>
<p>Evfra couldn’t contain his groan when her tongue pressed in between his folds, already finding the head of his cock hidden within. The thoughts of burying himself within her for the last half-hour had brought him close enough to emerging without having to touch himself. And she wasted no time in coaxing his cock out. Her dark brown eyes flitted up to meet his while her tongue ran up the underside of him. Evfra’s garbled curses in Shelesh weren’t translated.</p>
<p>It was clear she was going to try and tease him as he had teased her. But could she really wait that long? Evfra cupped her chin to keep her from taking his cock in her mouth. “Come here,” he murmured. It wasn’t an order. More of a suggestion. And she hesitated. Her eyes darted back to his cock while licking her lips. Evfra wouldn’t stop her if that’s what she wanted to do.</p>
<p>So-Hee braced her hands on his thighs and stood back up. With her so close, Evfra curled his fingers in the waistband of her underwear. He quickly divested her of them. When they reached her ankles, she kicked them off. Purple peeked out from between her legs. The cool air of the apartment reached her and Evfra saw her abdominal muscles tighten.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t last much longer at all.</p>
<p>“Come here,” he repeated, reaching out for her. The smooth skin of her thighs rubbed against his own. Her knees settled on either side of him. His hands ghosted down her sides before coming to a stop on her hips. She was careful not to press herself against him. To deny herself the friction that would send her over the edge.</p>
<p>So-Hee leaned down her, this kiss softer—pleading—her hands drifting down his chest again before she took his cock in her hand. All she had to do was sink down. But she waited. For him. For his permission.</p>
<p>Evfra reached between them, his hand cupped her sex gently and she bucked against his fingers, unable to help herself. Carefully, Evfra removed the device from her cunt. It was small enough that he could undoubtedly enter her while it was still in use. But that might be too much for her. For now. Perhaps it was something they could try later.</p>
<p>He had teased her for long enough.</p>
<p>With a single nod from him, So-Hee moved down allowing his cock to rest against her entrance for mere seconds before plunging down and taking all of him in a move that made him lose his breath. She was all warmth and wetness, and she clenched around him whenever she damn well pleased. So-Hee swallowed his curses as she took control. All Evfra could do was touch her. And he did. Her back, her hips, the freckle on her right thigh.</p>
<p>She tumbled first. Spasming around him with such intensity, he was surprised he didn’t immediately follow her. Her cry fell into his mouth. So-Hee melted into him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Evfra’s hands drifted up her spine. “Give me a second,” she murmured, still breathless.</p>
<p>Evfra brushed a stray hair from her cheek. “No rush. We have all day,” he promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! </p>
<p>You should totally come hang out with me on <a href="https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a></p>
<p>And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>